


Silent Boy

by theteaandbiscuits



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Child Abandonment, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Muteness, One Shot, POV Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteaandbiscuits/pseuds/theteaandbiscuits
Summary: Philza was the adoptive father to three young boys, Technoblade being the eldest son and Tommy and Tubbo being the younger ones. The next addition to the family was Wilbur, a young boy which Phil found curled up between some hay bales.The only problem is, Wilbur doesn't speak.Phil had never known a person to not talk. Phil had heard him yelp and cry out in surprise before, so why would he not talk to him? It broke Phil’s heart to think he had done everything he could to get Wilbur to trust him and yet the young boy still wouldn’t say a single word to him.When all hope seems lost, an old friend gives Phil's silent boy a gift with which the once silent boy could use to light up the air with beautiful sound.--In which Phil adopts another kid but is confused when he doesn't talk, until they go to the farmer's market and someone gives Wil a little gift!(this is just a short oneshot idea I had cuz I really wanted to write selectively mute Wilbur)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 687





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna split this up into two parts because I wanna just post this oh my goodness. It's also l o n g.  
> Anyways, part two will be up in no time at all because new years resolutions n shit.  
> Hope you want to read some sad Wilbur stuff (only light angst, mostly just happy family dynamics stuff)  
> Enjoy :D  
> 

Philza was the adoptive father to three young boys at the time, Technoblade being the eldest son and Tommy and Tubbo being the younger ones. He didn’t know their exact ages, but if he were to guess he would say Techno was around 13 and both Tommy and Tubbo were around 10. 

Techno he had rescued first, or more like the young man had stumbled into his house on a bright summer morning covered in blood then collapsed from a horrifying mix of starvation, exhaustion and blood loss. Phil had no choice but to nurse the kid back to health, and by that point he had gotten quite attached. Tommy had been found by Technoblade, frozen to near death in the frost of a harsh winter around two years ago, and a similar thing had happened as did with Techno.

Philza found Tubbo, on the side of a popular trading road in a cardboard box the spring after he had taken in Tommy. The two young boys bonded quickly and by summer they were inseparable.

The story of his fourth adopted son was by far the most confusing.

It was a sweet, early autumn evening and Phil was on his daily walk around the farm he and his boys looked after. Techno was in charge of the potatoes, Tommy and Tubbo looked after the chickens and Philza did the rest. This included getting the cows and sheep in the barns for the night and rushing around the wheat farm trying to get the harvest done for the year.

He was just done piling some hay bales up in one of the barns, and he stood silently looking over his hard work when he heard strained, hiccupy breathing coming from another pile of bales. Bewildered, he crept towards the sound until a small boy was revealed to him, curled up in a corner behind a couple of hay bales.

What was Techno going to say this time?

Upon first glance, the boy looked around the same age as Tommy or Tubbo, but with a couple seconds of glaring and the instincts of a father, Phil realized this boy was more of Techno’s age. The way he was curled in on himself made it hard to determine how tall he was, but just going on his long, thin limbs and his face, Phil could guess that the boy was around 12 or 13.

“Hey, kid. Are you okay?” Phil asked, squatting down on the cobblestone floor around a meter from the boy. In return, the boy went completely silent and still, meeting him with large, brown eyes that glistened in the evening sun. His hair was long, a similar length to Techno’s, reaching down to his shoulders and the back of his neck in dirty, matted curls. He was dressed in rags, a mishmash of strange clothing that hinted this boy had stolen to survive. His feet were bare and covered in painful looking cuts and rashes, similar to what Tommy had sported only worse.

When Phil got no response from the boy, he spoke again, this time softer, “Do you want to come with me? I’ve got three other boys just like you.” Once he said that, the boy’s breathing returned only this time it was calmer, albeit a bit shaky, but not verging on crying as he had been before.

Phil held out a gentle hand to the boy, waiting for a moment until he finally took it, slipping his small hand into the worn palm of the farmer. Pulling slightly, Philza got the boy to stand up, shocked at how tall he was. He was almost as tall as Techno, and that boy was freakishly tall! 

“My name is Phil.” he stated, hoping to bribe the boy into some calming conversation, “What about you?” Once again, only silence. Phil knew that this kid probably had issues with trusting him, and he sincerely hoped that this was just another Tubbo.

Tubbo hadn’t talked to him at all until he met Tommy. Once the overenthusiastic gremlin child had bounded up to Tubbo asking two million questions a minute, the other boy had started smiling and laughed like he wasn’t just rescued from a box on the side of the road.

“...and Techno is the strangest out of them all. His hobbies include planting potatoes and fighting people. I think you’ll like him.” They were approaching the house, only the apple orchards to pass through then they were there.

“Boys!” he shouted, hoping that his sons would not be too miffed about the possible addition to the family, “Come out and help!”

Tommy arrived first, bounding out of the door with Tubbo lagging behind by a second or two, and Techno strolling out the house carrying several sacks of what were most likely potatoes. 

“Is that another child I have to deal with?” Techno drawled, dropping the potatoes by the doorway and walking towards them.

Tubbo bounced in place, grabbing Tommy and grinning, “It’s a new brother, Tommy!” but by then the other boy had already ran up to the new brother and started hurling questions at him.

Phil noticed the panic crossing his new son’s face and gave Tommy a glare. Nodding at Techno, he led the boy inside and herded all of the others out of the living room as he sat him down on the rug.

“Techno’s going to go run a bath for you. Is that okay?” Phil asked once the young man in question had dragged Tommy into his own room.

The young boy nodded slightly. He was grateful for the first actual interaction since he took his hand, smiling softly as he stood up again, “I’m going to go find some clothes for you. Do you want any food or water?” The boy’s eyes lit up, quite literally, at the mention of food, giving Phil all he needed to know as he rushed off into the supplies basement in search of Techno’s old clothes.

It took a while, but the young boy, who Phil was still yet to learn the name of, had been cleaned up and had all his wounds tended to. Now they were all eating together, the boy wolfing down the hearty mushroom stew that Phil had made.

He had found some of Techno’s old shorts and dress shirts for the boy, along with some random trousers and a yellow sweater. As of right now, the boy was wearing some dark blue dyed trousers, one of Techno’s old shirts and the woollen yellow sweater over the top. His hair, though still much too long, was now combed and tied back neatly in a bun. 

The whole time, he hadn’t said a word.

The boy had slept in Phil’s bed, while he slept on the floor, on top of the futon Tommy and Tubbo used for camping out in the meadows for fun in the summer. It stayed like that until Techno had finished converting the attic into a bedroom, which took long enough for Phil’s back to start aching. Tommy and Tubbo had to help bring in the hay bales while Phil looked after his new son.

It became apparent that the boy could read. Phil was surprised, since Techno was the only other person who could read or write out of all of them, and it seemed odd how a boy who he had taken as just a simple thief could read.

With the help of this newfound skill, Philza learned the boy’s name was Wilbur. 

It was the fourth night that the boy had stayed there, and Techno was sitting cross legged by the fireplace, reading. Phil left him well alone, but the boy wandered over and stared at the book over Techno’s shoulder.

“Want me to read to you?” he asked in his usual monotone, only softer. The boy looked scared, taking a small step back. Techno waited with a patience that Phil thought only an adult could have. Eventually, the boy sat down next to Techno and peered at the words printed on the page.

“Can you read it?” Techno asked, peering over to the boy. He nodded. Techno looked over to Phil, and he smiled back at his son, proud of how calm he was being. Technoblade had always been very private, if any of his brothers dared to look at his book he might have lashed out and swiped them away. Phil had watched the boy hunt, and even as a kid he killed the wild animals with as much mercy as an assassin. Seeing him read with the silent boy was one of the things that proved Techno was more than the merciless killer that he had always been told he was.

What happened next was the strangest, and yet sweetest thing Phil had ever seen. Techno fetched some paper and wrote out the alphabet. The silent boy had shook his head when asked if he could write.

“Use this to spell out your name to me. I’ll go first.” Techno pointed to the letters and sounded out his name, “Now you try.”

The boy dragged his finger across the parchment, landing on ‘w’.

“W-I-L-B-U-R,” Techno said, “Wilbur. What a cool name.”

And the boy, Wilbur, smiled. Then he pointed on the alphabet mat again, this time spelling out thanks.

“Instead of spelling that out every time, let’s use a gesture. Like a nod is yes and a shake is no, this can be thanks.” Techno explained, lifting his hand to his chin, palm facing inwards, then bringing it down in a swift, simple motion. Wilbur repeated the action, then smiled again, this time at Phil. His heart melted.

Wilbur and Techno became best friends in no time. Phil was grateful, he knew that both of the boys had their fair share of problems and more, and that company was one of the best ways to distract oneself from problems. What never got better was Wilbur’s reputation as the silent boy. 

Phil had never known a person to not talk. It just seemed odd. And it wasn’t to do with Wilbur not being able to, Phil had heard him yelp and cry out in surprise before. So why would he not talk to him? It broke Phil’s heart to think he had done everything he could to get Wilbur to trust him and yet the young boy still wouldn’t say a single word to him.

Not long after Techno had found out Wilbur’s name, the huge annual farmer’s market was due to be held in the nearby city. Phil was known there as the father of lost kids, and the provider of rare and dangerous resources, alongside all the other crops and animals he tended to. The rare resources were courtesy of Technoblade and his terrifying hunting skills. The boy would take his opulent looking sword into the wood and come out with trophies of his skill, such as the horn of a Ravager or a pearl straight out of the inside of an Enderman. These kind of missions would be a fun little day out for Techno, and the skilled boy would have his own share of the profits and would usually spend it on some kind of regal looking clothing to add to his already wonderful selection. 

This would be Wilbur’s first time out of the farm, and Phil was positively terrified. When he first took Techno, he hid somewhere in an alleyway and it took almost an hour for Phil to find him again, when he first took Tommy and Tubbo the two boys were delighted at first but the noise and bustle of the city got a little much for the boys and he had to leave early.

This year, he had to stay the entire full week. Even in early Autumn, the wind was biting already and the Winter looked as if it was going to be dreary and long. Thanks to Phil injuring himself from sleeping on the floor, the harvest was slightly limited, so they had to make the most out of this harvest. Not to mention the extra mouth to feed.

Phil woke up to Tommy screaming. Immediately his instincts kicked in and he flung himself from the duvet and shot into the shared room of Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Holy shit Tubbo! We’re going today!” Tommy cackled, “We’re actually-” he cut himself off to look at Phil, still in his pyjamas and probably looking about as awake as he felt.

“Oh hi dad!” Tubbo said cheerfully, “Hey Techno!”

Phil spun around to see an even angrier looking Techno standing in the doorway. Tommy made a kind of high pitched squeak sound. Soon enough Wilbur joined them, looking just as pissed off as Techno, that being a feat of great skill and pissed-off-ness.

“Please don’t kill me, Techno, Techno-” Tommy squealed, “Techno, my friend! Come on!” he laughed nervously as the much taller boy began cornering him. Trying to speak, Tommy probably meant to spout some kind of apologies but the words came out so fast it was as if someone was trying to keyboard smash verbally. 

Wilbur came forward and stood between the two, smacking a hand into Tommy’s face and glaring down at Techno from his freakish height. By next summer, the boy would probably be taller than him.

Phil decided that it was much too late now to try and go back to sleep, and that they should probably eat before they have to leave. The journey would take around a day, and he wanted to get back with time to eat and sleep. Phil didn’t have to worry about accommodation, since he knew some people there and the guy he had in mind would be willing to let the odd family stay for a week.

Once the kids had been fed, Phil loaded up the goods onto his trusty cart and got Techno’s horses ready for the long ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude ;-; You guys' comments have caused me to short circuit. Y'all are so sweet wtf. Also have this mess of a oneshot finished in two sittings. I did the first half on my birthday (2nd Jan) and y'alls comments were like an amazing birthday present...   
> I'm breaking, I'll stop rambling and let you read this family fluff.

They had been travelling for almost an hour now, and Tommy had already fallen out with half of the whole family, Techno had barely stopped himself from throwing someone onto the road and Phil had played the mediator in all of this silliness. 

“Ayy, Tubster, big T, T-money, whaddaya say we try and steal some food,” Tommy began, throwing an arm around his brother, “Cuz I’m stupidly hungry and-”

“Stop whining.” Techno cut him off, “You’ll get food at lunch, then we’ll have some ridiculous three course dinner because Jonathan is rich beyond rich.” it seemed to work, the two boys sharing a look of food-induced excitement. On the other hand, Wilbur had given Phil a curious glance. 

He signed what the family had decided meant ‘question’ then the letter ‘J’, obviously referring to the Jonathan who Techno had mentioned. 

Phil smiled at the thought of his good friend meeting the silent boy, “Jonathan is the person we’re staying with, he’s an old friend of mine. The reason he’s so wealthy is because he is a very intelligent business man.” he swelled with pride, remembering his childhood friend. Wilbur looked at his brother Techno with excitement, tinged with nervous energy, letting his emotions paint his face since that was his easiest method of communication. 

At first Wilbur had been reserved, a solemn and often wistful look on his face until Techno began reading with him. After that, Wil and Tommy would bicker just like siblings should, and Wil started to teach Tubbo how to read ever since the small boy had expressed an interest in it. It warmed his heart to see the silent boy come out of his shell, and he could only hope that Wilbur would finally start to talk.

Techno began to speak in his best monotone drawl, almost sarcastic, “He’s a drug dealer, Phil.” he smirked slightly at Wil, who began to laugh quietly, only little squeaks of sound punctuating the breathy chuckles. 

“He is not!” Phil retorted, much to Techno’s amusement. It was sort of true, Jonathan was kind of shady, but he was his friend! And plus, the man ran a reputable business that carried out very legal and safe endeavors! So what if that was drugs, most of them were legal. 

Wilbur had begun laughing again, along with Techno and Tommy, though Tubbo just looked slightly confused. The poor innocent soul, Phil wished that Tubbo would never grow up.

Time seemed to drag on, and it seemed to take forever and a half for the sun to reach its highest point in the sky. That was when Phil had promised dinner; he had packed sandwiches and apples, along with some sweet snacks. The sweet snacks were left unknown to his boys, for reasons that should be obvious. As soon as he reached into his large rucksack, the four boys stopped talking and paid all attention to Phil.

“Are we finally having dinner?” asked Tubbo from beside Tommy.

The blonde boy smiled excitedly, eyes trained on the sandwiches wrapped in newspaper, “Which one is mine?” he asked, leaning forward from his perch on top of the farmed goods that were piled up high on the cart.

“Stop the cart, Techno. We’ll break at this small creek here.” The creek in question was at the edge of a large forest and bordered some farmland, it looked like a wonderful place to rest and eat. There was a small clearing in the forest by the track, worn and beaten down by previous travellers. It was perfect, he thought.

Silently, Techno ordered his horses to stop, letting them rest and drink by the creek. The young boy had always loved the horses, and often rode out into the forest with his axe to gather wood, or in other cases with his trusty sword to hunt. 

“This is perfect!” Tommy shoved Wilbur out of the cart, the two boys landing in varying states of grace. Wilbur managed to stay vaguely balanced, whilst the force of his shove sent Tommy flying into the grass. Tubbo got out and ran past his two brothers, crunching the yellow and red leaves that littered the clearing.

Once upright, Wilbur shoved his blonde brother back, landing him again in the grass.

“You bastard Wilbur!” Tommy grumbled, though he didn’t really mean it, “For that you’re giving me half a sandwich!” 

Wilbur shook his head violently, smiling all the while. It took him a moment to notice the young boy barreling towards him, and when he braced for contact, an annoyed looking Technoblade grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

Amidst Tommy’s grumbling, Tubbo snuck over to Phil and asked for his food. He smiled at his son, the sweetest and most calm of the bunch. Not that he preferred Tubbo over the others, but lord almighty did he wish they would all learn a thing or two about controlling their temper from the small boy. 

When he looked over to the boys again, Techno was standing over Wilbur, who had Tommy pinned to the ground. The blonde boy was trying to poke Wil’s eyes out with a stick he had retrieved from the forest floor, and Techno was just staring with his eyebrows raised slightly. The pink haired boy glanced over to Phil, and he nodded as if to say; ‘please sort your brothers out’. 

The stick was snatched from Tommy’s hand and Wilbur was dragged by the yellow sweater he had grown rather attached to.

“Would anyone like a ham, cheese and lettuce sandwich?” Phil asked, tiredness nipping at his cheery, fatherly tone. 

“Hell yes!” Tommy shouted, barraging towards him from the floor. Wilbur looked up at Techno, who was still holding him. He made the sign for please, and his older brother dropped him onto the leaves that coated the floor. 

The clearing was quiet once everyone got food. It was about time, Phil was so used to being accompanied by only farm animals for half his day that the incessant and merciless noise of four young brothers on a road trip was enough to drive him up the wall. Wilbur and Techno were mostly silent, Wil never uttering a word and Techno rassioning them like they were precious. Tommy and Tubbo, the double trouble pair, had never heard of such a thing. Tommy would grumble and moan at anyone or anything, then ramble excitedly about the city, then try to provoke Techno or Wil, then have a little argument with Tubbo about something petty… it was nonstop. Ultimately, Tubbo was clueless about most things, or at least he acted it, so he didn’t notice when he was being loud or annoying but there was no way that Phil could be even slightly angry with the sweet boy.

They were approaching the city. The road had become more crowded with farmers who carried goods for the market tomorrow, and small settlements of the outskirts began to fade into view. 

It was a good thing too, the evening was sliding deep yellows and oranges across the fields and the cold was brushed across them by a gentle gust.

Phil got off the cart, along with Techno, to guide it through the tight city streets and soon the sun had nestled below the buildings and a faint moon was resting in the pastel blue sky. 

They stopped at a large building, one with at least four stories, boasting a well looked after front garden and a large clump of stables for the horses. This was the home of Jonathan, Phil’s good friend and the man that they would be staying with for the week looking forward.

“Wow…” Tommy gasped from up on the cart, hopping off once Techno stopped it, “It’s even bigger than I remembered it.” he marveled at the tall house, along with Tubbo and Wilbur. Techno seemed focussed on his horses, indifference masking his reactions to the city. Phil had seen this place countless times before, but it was always a sight to see whenever he did. Instead of admiring the impressive architecture, Phil helped his eldest son drag the cart into the small track that led to the stables, since Techno’s horses had been led by the young man into Jonathan’s two free stables, that had obviously been prepared for them. It wasn’t far to get the cart up the track, but Phil was exhausted from the day of travelling so it took all of his spare energy to heave the cart loaded with their harvest out of the way of thieves and into the property of his good friend.

“Heya, Watson.” he had just finished moving the cart with Techno when that familiar drawl called him by his last name, “Having fun there?” 

Phil laughed, and turned to shake Jonathan’s hand, “Good evening Schlatt! We were just finishing moving the cart, you appeared just in time.” he looked over his shoulder at Techno, realising that the rest of his sons were out in the front garden, in awe of the building. Though it was likely that they had gotten in some kind of argument and were currently not too far from killing each other, “Techno, could you go get the rest of your brothers? I want them to greet Jonathan over here!”

Techno nodded curtly and stalked off in his usual silence. Phil turned to look at Jonathan, who was dressed smartly in a black leather waistcoat and a pristine white dress shirt. His trousers were black as well, the creases sharply ironed and cuffed perfectly to barely hover over his shined, black leather shoes. Slicked back brown hair and sideburns framed his face, and he smirked lazily.

“How many kids do you have this year?” Schlatt teased, taking a slight step towards Phil, who just chuckled.

“I found only one this year, Wilbur. He’s a sweet boy, very bright. A bit timid, though. He also doesn’t speak.” Phil said as the aforementioned silent boy came wandering down the track, followed by Techno and Tommy, the latter stomping his way along the track and grumbling something unintelligible. Tubbo appeared from somewhere as well, bounding along behind his brothers. 

Schlatt hummed, spinning to smile at the gaggle of brothers that appeared behind him.

Phil stepped forward, gesturing to his friend, “Boys, meet Jonathan Schlatt, or just say hi, at least, if you’ve already met him. He’s our host for the next week, so be nice to him.”

“Hi Technoblade.” Schlatt drawled, “Tubbo. You’re my favourite.” the young boy beamed, much to Tommy’s annoyance, though Schlatt continued, “And good to meet you, Wilbur. You’re the one who doesn’t speak, amirite?” 

Wil nodded in response, a smile crinkling his eyes as he reached out a hand to Schlatt, who shook it heartily. Phil glanced over to Tommy, who rolled his eyes and said something to Tubbo quietly. The young brunette boy just raised his eyebrows and gave Tommy an odd look of both disbelief and confusion.

Phil noticed that the last time they had stayed at Schlatt’s, the man had taken to Tubbo quite a bit, though he seemed to find his blonde counterpart a bit of a nuisance. It ended up with Tommy spending most of the time bothering Techno, which only caused more problems. This time was different, since Wilbur would probably stick with Techno and calm down his brother if ever Tommy got too much. It sort of felt like Wil was the missing part in the family, the only one who could control Tommy and calm down Techno, and then also somehow teach and protect Tubbo. The boy’s actions spoke much louder than any words he could ever say. 

Once inside, Tommy immediately began pestering Schlatt for food. This ended in Wilbur pulling him aside and getting Tubbo to ask instead. It worked, funnily enough.

Tea was huge. Phil always looked forward to Schlatt’s welcome feasts, nearly every year would seem grander than the last. Wilbur seemed the most excited out of everyone, he even let out a little squeak of pure happiness at the sight of the whole roasted chicken. Tommy and Tubbo were babbling happily while serving themselves mountains of meat and vegetables. Even Techno seemed to have an emotional reaction, which was unheard of mostly, but the little smile on his face as he ate the perfectly roasted potatoes with slightly caramelised edges and covered in plentiful, thick gravy. 

Phil loved this time of the year, and he was so glad that he got to share it with young Wilbur. 

After tea, Schlatt showed the family to their rooms; Tommy and Tubbo sharing one, Wilbur and Techno sharing another, and Phil in his own room. He slept well, considering it was a new room, but that might have been his exhaustion, or maybe the wine that Schlatt had insisted he tried, or maybe a lethal combination of both.

The market had gone well, Phil selling all his harvest and Techno bartering with the middle class and noble men that came to marvel at his hunting trophies. His clothes and bright pink hair also got him noticed, consequently bringing more traffic to the stalls. Philza had bought plenty from the market as well; foriegn foods and spices, clothes for the upcoming winter, some things for Wilbur’s bedroom and a little gift for each of his boys. 

Schlatt had also apparently gotten a few gifts for the boys, though Phil didn’t really trust whether that meant something for everyone or just a gift for Tubbo. With Schlatt, it could mean anything he wanted it to.

It was the last evening, and Techno was marveling at the lovely winter shawl that Phil had found for him. It was lined with fur and was dyed a pale, icy blue. Both Tommy and Tubbo were posing with each other in their matching coats, and Wilbur was trying to work out how he should wear the beanie that Phil had bought from some kind old woman who made lovely woollen clothes.

Schlatt marched into the living room, this time wearing a pretty silver and navy waistcoat with a crisp, black shirt and navy trousers. He was holding a guitar, one made from a beautiful, deep red coloured wood. 

“Wilbur!” he announced, “This is for you!”

The young boy was frozen, his beanie hat halfway on and his brown curls spilling over his face. The expression that crossed his face was pure amazement, to put it into words was difficult. Phil knew that Schlatt liked to choose a single, big gift for each son whenever he met them, like an axe for Techno or a couple of music disks each for Tommy and Tubbo. 

The rest of the night, gentle strumming could be heard from the living room until the clock struck 12, and then silence reigned once more.

Once they returned home, this became a common thing. From the attic, often a song could be heard as they all tried to sleep, sometimes happy and upbeat, and sometimes sad and dreary. Even more rarely, it would be angry.

By winter, Phil knew most of the songs that Wilbur would play, sometimes he would ask him if he wanted to play around an open fire that they would have some nights. 

One time, he agreed.

“Okay, guys shut up now.” Techno ordered, sitting cross legged on a log. Tommy and Tubbo stopped talking, listening to the anticipated guitar.

Wilbur took a deep breath, and started playing. It was gentle and mellow, different to any of the other songs Phil had ever heard. The silent boy’s face was peaceful as the night, a gentle smile wriggling onto his face, and then something incredible happened.

Wil started to sing.

It was very quiet and gentle, almost silent, but the melody of the words was brought out by the caring stokes of the guitar’s strings. 

Wilbur had an amazing singing voice, it was so full of emotion, mostly love. The song tapered off, the ethereal sound ringing in Phil’s ears, the gentle whisper of a voice that Wil sung with. Even Techno looked like the song had put him in trance.

After a single moment of silence, Technoblade pulled Wilbur into a hug, something that Phil was sure neither of them really liked. The brunette boy began sobbing softly into his brother, and Phil then joined them, uttering things like ‘I’m so proud’ or ‘Such a beautiful voice’.

Even Tommy joined in, and soon everyone, even the stoic Techno, was crying.

“I love you guys.” Wilbur rasped, tears streaking his face, guitar clutched in hands and his family surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I really hope you liked it! This is my first time writing SBI as a family and this isn't really my style but!!! I needed some self indulgent fluff so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It only takes a moment and it actually translates directly into my code and makes me write faster!


End file.
